Susceptible
by Oc girl forever
Summary: *Oneshot*She didn’t have a single inkling of how she’d even ever got to the point of love...This was her exact fantasy, the horrid dream that haunted Draco’s mind for so long-the very one he longed for.


Hello pplz. I wanted to try my hand at a DH fic. I hope you guys like it. It was alright. Wrote it in a day, so I'm not sure how good it is. Hope you like it though. Read on...

susceptible-capable of being affected emotionally

Just in case you wanted to know. ^_^

(ahem-sry Jess. That was a mistake on my part. Thanks for pointing it out. I would've never had noticed.)

* * *

Susceptible

Its spectacular how two people who are meant to be together-finding they always crossing paths, always meeting up in the oddest of ways could find each other so unappealing. They could sit in class together, argue, fight, and even have a moment where they wished the other person would fall out and die. Then, there are those rare moments where they finally see an inkling of the inevitable truth, when they realize that the only thing that they want-the only _one _that they want is right there silently reaching out to them.

He looks across the room, sees her sitting there, and is obviously so deeply in love.

She feels his eyes on her as the blush rises to her cheeks but her nose is too far into the book for him to see or for her to notice that her match is staring at her with such a desperate want.

Neither of them would've had a clue as to what was raging in their lonely hearts. They find temporary loves that crush and destroy them, but are so ignorant as to see the very person who can put it back together.

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were obviously meant to be together. It was an underlying truth that, slowly but surely, made its way to the surface. Love can come at such an unexpected time with circumstances that couldn't have been more perfect. Some people could see it and were kind enough to move things along.

"I can't believe that Dumbledore made Malfoy Head Boy." Hermione murmured under her breath as she made her last rounds. It was the beginning of the year and Hermione was still at a lost as to why Professor Dumbledore had sent in a _recommendation_ for Draco to become Head Boy before he died. No one exactly knew, but everyone, minus Harry and Ron, wondered silently.

Hermione could see some of the raw talent that Draco had possessed, but she couldn't believe that he got in over Harry. Ron wasn't ever thought out to be Head Boy-let alone a prefect. He worked hard and played harder. There was almost nothing that could make Hermione give him a second thought until the last night of the war. She'd seen him vulnerable and kindhearted and…human. She'd saved his life. '_I love him too much to let him die.'_ She thought a small smile tugging at her lips. _'He's-'_

She stopped dead in her tracks. She had almost dared to say beautiful, handsome. She'd almost ached for him. He'd been troubled for so long and, even now, he was distant. He was morbid and alone. His father was in Azkaban, his friend was dead, and he was close to going to Azkaban himself. Draco needed someone and Hermione wanted to be that someone-even if she was constantly denying it. She'd saved him once was would inevitably save him a hundred times over just to keep him near her.

She made her final rounds and made her way back up to the Head common room. It was a beautiful two room dorm with a roaring fire. As she came through the picture hole, she saw Draco staring into the fire. She stayed silent as she sat in the chair adjacent to him.

Draco didn't take his eyes off the fire. Hermione saw the intensity of him as she sat there. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. They lingered on his built arms. She studied the way his loose tie hung idly around his neck.

When he did finally look at her, his eyes seemed to penetrate every part of her seeing all of her thoughts. She lowered her eyes to avoid his stony grey ones.

"Hermione…" Draco said as if tasting it, listening as the word rolled off his tongue properly for the first time ever-savoring it.

"Yes?" Hermione asked timidly.

It felt new to her. She'd never let anyone shake her before, not even Draco in the past. Now, all she could thing about was that kiss. She let it replay in her mind over and over again. She pictured his lips making their way slowly onto hers. She felt the ghost of his touch and desperately wanted more. She wanted his hands to entangle themselves in her hair, to pull her closer to him. She found herself focusing only on his mouth as they moved in a slow precise movement.

"Hermione," he said again with more confidence, "how many times do you think I've been in love?"

She had to focus on his words rather than how she wanted his lips to be moving with hers. "Err…I don't-"

"How many girls have I gotten a hold of and it was just for the thrill of it?" He said through his teeth. His eyes didn't waver once. They stared locked to Hermione's. Even as he stood up and walked over to her, he kept his grey orbs on her own chocolate brown. "When my father told me that one girl couldn't ever change that…" He let out a hard laugh.

Hermione stood with her numb legs. They shook furiously. "Yes, interesting…I have t-to go."

She thought she would be able to handle him telling her that the kiss had meant nothing to him-that it was all a joke. Something went off in Hermione though. She found her heart ache a little as chuckled darkly. She always knew that he wouldn't love her. To think that she was actually falling for him when all he'd ever cared about was the number of girls that he could have in a week…

She nearly sprinted to her room as she tried to fight the tears. She slammed her door just as Draco was about to reach out and grab her. She leaned against the door petrified. She inhaled deeply and let her head rest against the wood.

"Hermione, open the door. I'm trying to talk to you."

She closed her eyes and exhaled. She couldn't face him. What a coincidence that Draco would be the one to force the issue as Hermione cowered in her room. "I have a lot of homework," was the response she'd decided to use.

He sighed, "What's your problem, you can do it anytime…Please."

She shook her head feverishly and gripped the door. Her entire body tensed as she forced her muscles to do what her brain was telling her not to. She ripped the door open and set her eyes on the tall blond.

Draco towered over her which made her feel smaller than she had felt before she'd compared their height.

He took one glance at her and seemed to know everything she was thinking.

"What, you're afraid of what Potter and Weasley will think of you? When have you ever cared about what _anyone_ has thought of you?"

"Draco, will you please get to the point already." She was on the verge of tears, and she didn't want to be in the same room as Draco when they spilled over.

He looked over her entire bodice once and leaned in crashing his lips onto hers. She felt his hands grasp her head and back. He pulled her closer to him. At first, Hermione didn't move. She just stood there shocked and dazed. Then, as if she finally made the discovery of her life, her rigid body relaxed. She let her arms wrap around his neck. This was her exact fantasy, the horrid dream that haunted Draco's mind for so long-the very one he longed for.

Hermione deepened the kiss. She didn't have a single inkling of how she'd even ever got to the point of love, but she knew that she had fallen into the deepest hole with the man of her dreams.

Draco explored her body, noticing how exceedingly more perfect it was than he'd ever imagined. Her lips were softer than he'd remembered. Her body fit so much more perfectly than he'd thought. He wanted her more than anything in the world.

At first, he only wanted Hermione because it was the one thing that he could never have, but now that he'd had a taste of her with her longing for him too, he'd wanted more…and more. He didn't want to let the moment go. He waited for her to push him away. He waited for the moment to end, but her anger never came. She yanked him against her body, pulling him as close as their bodies could get.

Draco pulled away from her to get a look at her. She was out of breath and striking. He wanted to say the one thing that he'd been struggling to admit for over a year. Since his sixth year at Hogwarts, he'd been in love with Hermione. He'd forced himself to focus on other girls to let Hermione drift from his mind, but she'd always find a way back.

She'd pulled her hair away from her face. She'd laugh the most enchanting laugh. She'd smile. He'd wanted her to smile at him, even once. He'd remembered the count well, once when she saved him and another time when he'd comforted her about another fight she'd had with Ron.

"Smile for me." He said.

Hermione tilted her head. "What?" She let out a small laugh.

"I'm in love with you. I love your smile, your hair, everything." He let out in one breath. He'd wanted to bring the words back into him. She responded with another laugh, but he was grateful for the smile.

"What?" She repeated again. She didn't believe what she'd heard. She didn't know what to say. She laughed at her delusional mind and gazed up at Draco.

"Is that hard to believe?"

"…Yes."

He pushed her onto her bed. He ran his hand down from her cheek all the way down to her thigh. "I can't believe it either. Out of all the girls to have, it had to be you that I was so…susceptible to."

Hermione shivered from his touch. Her eyes went out of focus and she gripped his back. "Draco, how could two people who have obviously hated each other be together? How could we possibly be in love?"

She needed him to explain it to her. She knew she felt it, but she didn't understand it.

"Hermione, some things are unexplainable. It's not complicated. I know I love you and you love me or you would've punched me in the nose by now."

She listened to him attentively. She heard every word. She fought against what her mind was telling her.

_He's your enemy. _

_Your friends hate him. _

_What about his family? _

_They hate muggle borns._

She saw his eyes gape down at her. She felt his body pressed up against her. She felt his hands on her. Then she saw him lower his lips to hers once again. Her heart skipped a beat. She lifted her head the rest of the way and let her lips dance against Draco's, intentionally for the first time ever.

It was plain, simple, and unexplainable to both of them. It was secret. It was the one thing that was all their own that no one could take away from them. The one moment when they _knew _that they were in love.

As for the rest, that would come later, but Draco and Hermione had their own ways to get around it. It would come _much_ later. For now, they lay in each other's arms having the one person that they wanted most.

* * *

A/N: That's it. Hope you liked it for all those DH lovers out there. I've been reading them like crazy myself-and I don't even like that pair up. Much love though. R & R guys. Plz


End file.
